


incredulous

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humour, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Severus Snape gets a surprise in the post at Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Summer 2013 Drabble Challenge  
> Facial Expression - incredulous  
> Drabble to be 100 words or less

incredulous

 

The letter thanked Severus for his photograph and offered him his free copy of the Daily Prophet prior to the next days publication. 

Flicking idly through the magazine, he suddenly choked on his coffee, sending it spluttering off in all directions. With an incredulous look on his face he stared aghast at the nude. Shaking his head to clear it, he looked again at the image of his own face, baring all!

He shot up out of his chair like all the devils from hell were after him and exited the dining hall at a run, bellowing, "Weasly!"


End file.
